Beautiful Destruction
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: Time-Travel fic. Hermione must go back in time to stop Tom Riddle from coming into power. With the wizarding world as they knew it crumbling they had no choice. But none of them expected the secrets that would come to light or the people they would love.
1. A Political Nightmare

**Beautiful Destruction**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

**Warning:** _This fic contains content meant for mature audiences 18 and over. If you are a person easily offended or disgusted then this is not the fic for you. _

**A/N:** _Before we get on with this fic I would first like to send my thanks to my best friends (they know who they are) with out their undying support and love of Harry Potter this fic would have probably have never come to be. I would ESPECIALLY like to thank Mel-Chan for she is my partner in crime on this journey of insanity and without her there pointing out plot holes, wrangling plot bunnies from the farm, having three hour conversations on the phone at a time on how to make these crack pairings work, and the countless times we researched the theory on time-travel and watching Donnie Darko till our heads explode. Thank You Mel-Chan. You are my best est friend._

* * *

**Chapter 1** _{A Political Nightmare}_

**Monday September 1, 1998**

**8:04 P.M.**

Albus Dumbledore sat comfortably behind his desk, smiling happily while sucking on one of his favorite candies of all time, a lemon drop.

Cornelius Fudge sat across from him, nervously petting his lime green bowler that he sat on his knee as if it were a small dog, one of his more noticeable nervous habit and a tall tell sign that whatever he was here for, Dumbledore was positive he would not like it.

"So Cornelius to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Fudge looked up from his incessant petting in surprise, how Dumbledore managed to always be polite, even in the presence of someone he would love to see trampled on by a heard of rampaging hipogriffs is beyond the ex- minister of magics understanding.

"Yes well, of course you know I'm here on ministry business..." stated Fudge nervously, his left eye twitching slightly showing exactly how nervous he happened to be.

Dumbledore gave him a look over his half-moon spectacles "There really isn't any need to state the obvious Cornelius, What is it that Scrimgeour wants now?"

"There are... things... laws that will soon be passed, and I felt that they needed to be brought to your attention as soon as possible so that you would be aware of them beforehand."

"Double-crossing the ministry now that you lost your job have you?" Smiled Albus, his eye twinkling in amusement.

"NO! Of course not! I would never betray the foundation of our world... however... these… things... need to be dealt with and now that I no longer have my position with the ministry I don't really have the power or authority to say or change anything."

Dumbledore rose a quizzical brow "What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked knowing all too well that Fudge would never go through the trouble of getting Dumbledore to use the pull he had unless it was of a dire situation.

"I'm afraid the ministry is wanting to pass a marriage law Albus, one where a muggle born has to marry a pure blood or face a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

He was surprised how Fudge didn't waste anytime in getting straight to the issue.

"What?"

Cornelius took a deep breath "It only gets worse Albus, this law does not concern itself with procreation at all in fact I am quite sure the whole point is to arrest and incarcerate muggle borns. It's so glaringly obvious that most Wizard media is going to have a field day when it's finally announced."

"That is if the ministry didn't already have complete control of the Daily Prophet and what is the purpose of this law?" asked Dumbledore with a look of utter bewilderment. "If it isn't for procreation or any plausible reasoning The ministry wouldn't just go off and arrest muggle borns unless..."

"He-who-must-not-be-named has his fingers all through the ministry." Fudge finished, Albus you were right he _is_ back."

Dumbledore snorted at Fudge's obvious stupidity, "What was your first clue?"

Cornelius hung his head down in shame "I was wrong and I admit that. But Albus . . . There's more..."

"More?"

"Yes apparently one of the leading crime rates in the magical community is muggle born related and any muggle born found out and about after nine will be arrested. There will be a special 'police' force as the muggles call it patrolling the streets, all muggle borns are going to be forced to wear a special device so it's easier to identify them as who they are."

"This is a complete and utter outrage!" shouted Dumbledore the twinkle in his eye completely diminished.

"I wish that was everything. Furthermore, anyone whose been infected with Lycanthropy will be forced into Azkaban upon discovery. Vampires are to be hunted down and staked, and anyone found with even a smidgen of giant blood running through their veins are to be killed on sight."

"That's practically anyone on the side of the light! Voldemort-"

Fudge flinched at hearing the Dark Lord's name aloud because despite everything that has happened thus far it still seemed very taboo to even _think _of his name let alone speak it giving it power.

"Has made, it so if anyone wants to live has to join up and fight for him if all this rubbish passes..."

"When they will pass..." Interrupted Fudge "Anyone with any power in the ministry at all loves the ideas anyone with a shred of moral fiber was fired the only kind of people left in the ministry are Death Eaters and Racists."

Dumbledore's gaze hardened "So there is no hope then?"

Fudge stood, placing the lime green monstrosity he called a hat on top of his head the look in his eyes said it all before he even spoke. "I'm afraid not Albus."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as Fudge left the office. He popped another lemon drop into his mouth to calm his frazzled nerves so he could think more clearly.

However his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in." he sighed , an almost defeated frown gracing his aged and withered face, Professor McGonagall walked in with a rather large stack of what looked to be papers in her arms.

"I have the scrolls on the Death Eaters from The Order Albus."

She was slightly startled when Albus just suddenly stared giving her a saddened look over his half-moon spectacles.

For once, in all the time she had known him she saw him with his guard down. There was no deceptive twinkle, no mysterious quip, nothing. Just him and his emotions, completely vulnerable. Seeing him look just like a mortal man for the first time, it frightened her.

"Minerva, sit down we have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: And that was the long awaited first chapter … REBORN! And two whole seasons later than I thought it would be... But hey at least it's here now right?**

**Anywhoo did anyone catch the fact that so far I'm playing with every Harry Potter cliché that has been over done? If you did then YAY you! You earned yourself a cookie. Don't worry though the clichés will slowly but surely disappear as this fic begins to grow. **

**Things to be for warned about . . .**

**Updates are going to be sporadic until stated other wise. **

**There will be plenty of fan art and fan videos for this thing to go around. Links are to be found in my profile.**

**This is a behemoth of a fic it's going to be very long and very complicated and very very naughty. If this isn't your cup of tea please don't bother reading pass this point. **

**Also I want to thank Sapphos-Daughter for her very, VERY helpful review with her help I was able to fix my mistakes.**

**Anywhoo, **

**R+R Flames are welcomed.**


	2. A Truth or Dare Situation

**Beautiful Destruction**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

**Warning: **_This fic contains content meant for mature audiences 18 and over. If you are a person easily offended or disgusted then this is not the fic for you. _

_**A/N: **I'd also would like to send a special thanks to my new Beta Sapphos -Daughter for taking the time to fix my awful grammar mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_{A Truth or Dare Situation}_

**Tuesday September 2, 1998**

**12:42 A.M.**

Laughter could be heard coming from the Gryffindor common as eight Gryffindors sat in a circle on the floor, grateful for the fact that all the others already went to bed leaving them to their game.

"Okay Ginny you're next, truth or dare?" asked a certain bushy haired witch with cinnamon colored eyes.

The redhead tapped her chin thoughtfully before coming to a conclusion.

"Truth."

Hermione grinned wickedly a sight that only her closest friends were used to seeing, especially when she thought of something particularly interesting, "Okay Ginny...is it true that you snogged Blaise in a broom closet last year?"

The question was one that burned in the back of her mind for sometime now and was delighted she now had the opportunity to ask it.

Lavender went into an uncontrollable fit of giggles while her boyfriend Ron nearly choked on air.

"That's a good one 'Mione!" laughed Harry, his breath taking eyes glittering in amusement as he watched his girlfriend squirm.

Ginny blushed prettily before muttering the answer under her breath... "Yes."

Loud boisterous laughter echoed around the common room as Seamus teased her "A Slytherin? Aw Gin, we Gryffindors not good enough for you?"

"Shut up you arse." Ginny snapped crossing her arms across her chest as many murderous thoughts ran through her mind... all of which were directed toward Hermione.

Parvati smiled, "Well Hermione, it's your turn now... truth or dare?"

Hermione merely shrugged "Dare."

An oooh sound made it's way around the circle and Hermione sighed resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the childishness of it._ 'Like a dare could be anything worse than an adventure with Harry and Ron..._' She thought.

Parvati grinned evilly as an awfully wonderful idea popped into her head. "Okay then, I dare you to . . .bring us a pair of Professor Snape's boxers."

Hermione gagged on her own tongue, wildly thinking that she couldn't be serious about that!

"WHAT!"

Parvati huffed "Come on Hermione, I know you heard me, I said go get a pair of Professor Snape's boxers."

"Oh, I heard you! I just can't believe the stupidity of the dare!" exclaimed Hermione

Seamus snickered, "Parvati that's genius!"

Ginny smiled, "Hermione, come on... a dare is a dare." Ginny's smile widened "and it's not like you don't know where his private chambers are or what his password is..."

The entire group instantly grew silent. No one dared to even make a sound, If Hermione knew where Snape's private rooms were then . . ."EWWW you SLEPT with that greasy git!?!" Ron shouted in utter disgust

Hermione forcefully slapped him across the head

"BLOODY HELL 'MIONE!"

"Ron you're such a prat." she spat sending the poor boy a death glare "I'm his apprentice. Which by the way I'm still not entirely sure how Dumbledore talked Snape into it.. .Anyway I had to help him to his room after a dangerously experimental potion went wrong."

Parvati laughed, "This is perfect! There is no way to get out of the Dare now Hermione!"

Hermione sighed in defeat running slender fingers through her honey brown hair. "Okay then, I'll do it."

Ginny and Parvati high fived each other while Lavender went into a fit of giggles; Seamus was doing a wondrous impression of the Cheshire cat while Neville looked even more white than the house ghost... poor Neville, anything that has to do with Snape, humorous or not scared the poor boy silly. Then there was Harry who tried to look stern but failed miserably.

Ron however, not one to keep his thoughts within the tiny compartment he calls a brain spoke up. "Ew, Why don't you don't you turn the dare down? It would mean you'd be touching the greasy git's UNDERWEAR and that's disgusting."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Ron unlike you, I'm not a wimp; I'll do the dare... I mean what's the point in playing the game if you turn down everything thrown at you?"

Ron glared at her muttering under his breath something about "stupid." and "Hope she gets caught."

"Well then I suppose we'll be wishing you luck." Parvati grinned

The others snickered as Hermione stood up; rolling her eyes again and muttering "idiots." she left the common room.

"Do you think she'll do it?" asked Lavender as she leaned over to cuddle up against Ron.

"'Mione may be a goody two shoes ninety-nine point nine percent of the time but she's extremely brave and there are moments she'll do something that surprises us… so yeah I think she'll do it." commented Harry

Ginny smirked, "You know, Hermione isn't as innocent as everyone seems to think."

The group looked at her skeptically, "Ginny do you know something that we don't?" asked Neville suspiciously

Ginny merely grinned "Maybe... All I'm saying is that 'Mione is the one that pulled the prank on Professor Trelawney involving a candle, black nail polish, an ice cube, and band aids."

"No Way! She was the one that pulled that prank! Blimey that had all the teachers going for ages!" exclaimed Seamus

Ginny shrugged, inwardly smug. "Just think, that's not even the worst of her pranks."

Everyone began to gather around Ginny as she told them about a side of Hermione they never knew existed.

**HGTR**

It was easy getting through the deserted halls since Hermione happened to have made Head Girl this year.

No one questioned her.

In fact, most of the teachers she passed waved to her and asked how her patrol was going. No one seemed to realize it was not her night to patrol.

No one suspected that Hermione Granger, The know–it-all, the voice of reason in the golden trio was up to no good. However, the many years paling around with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had corrupted the girl.

She sighed as nerves began to flutter around in her stomach as she went towards the dungeons. The closer she got to Snape's quarters, the jumpier she became.

_'Come on Hermione you can do this.'_ she thought trying to reassure herself. '_Where's your Gryffindor bravery? Just get in and get out and pray to every God there is that he isn't in there.' _

Silently she approached the door Snape's hidden chambers, the door was plain looking, a little decrypted, and blended in quite well with the wall, but Hermione knew it as an illusion. With a flick of her wand the door Disappeared and in it's place were two doors with a carved Slytherin insignia in the middle.

'_Okay now that I'm here... What was the password again?'_ She thought tapping her chin as she tried to remember what Snape muttered before she helped him into his rooms...

"Oh! I remember now!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "It's Labyrinth!"

The doors sprung open instantly and with a triumphant smirk, she went inside.

Snape's rooms are spacious, with a large king sized bed leaning against the far wall. Hermione had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Everything in the damned room was black except for the plush royal green carpet. _'Well isn't this just so warm and cozy.'_ She thought sarcastically wondering over to Snape's inky black dresser...

When she got closer, she noticed a rather ancient looking leather-bound book nestled on top of it. The tome looked rather thick and Hermione was quite sure it weighed at the very least ten pounds.

Curiosity reared it's feline looking head as all of the fear of her possibly getting caught floated out of her like a feather in the wind. Eagerly she leaned forward, tilting her head a bit so she could read the faded Runes stamped on the front cover.

T-E-M-P-U-S – T-EM-P-O-R-I-S – A-N-D – O-T-H-E-R – I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E – F-E-A-T-S – O-F- D-A-R-K – A-N-D- O-L-D-E- M-A-G-I-C-K-S.

_'Tempus Temporis?'_ her mind echoed intrigued by this book and all it held. Without a second thought Hermione did a very UN-Hermione thing to do... She shrunk the book and stuffed it in her pocket. 'I'll make sure to bring it back when I'm done.' she thought once again trying to reassure herself that what she was doing wasn't completely horrible as she opened the first drawer on the dresser what she saw nearly made her gag.

_'You've got to be kidding.'_ she thought holding the undergarment up at arms length...

There in her hands was a simple shiny black G-string, "Bloody Hell . . ."

"Would you so kindly tell me what you are doing in my chambers Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned around quickly slamming the dresser drawer closed with her buttocks as she hid the G-String behind her back.

"Professor Snape... what are you doing here?" Right after the words flew past her lips she mentally kicked herself for her stupidity.

Snape rose a quizzical brow a smirk set firmly on his face "I believe, Miss Granger, that these are my chambers... I should be asking you that question."

"I'm really sorry that I'm intruding sir but I was looking for my... Transfiguration book, I thought I might have left it here the last time when I helped..." Hermione trailed off at Snape's glare obviously he wished for her not to finish that sentence.

"Lies." he hissed his glare darkening "How do you have my password?"

Hermione began nervously to shuffle from one foot to the next. "I remembered it when you muttered it the last time we were here... "

Snape frowned, "You heard me?"

Hermione could only nod her head almost afraid to speak knowing that she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar in a way and would be lucky to just get detention.

Snape's frown turned into a sneer "Well I won't send you to Dumbledore this time because I will admit this was my mistake putting trust and faith into a little know-it-all like you. However" and he sounded particularly gleeful, "I am forced to not only take away every Hogsmead trip this year from you but also to kicked you off the apprenticeship."

Hermione could only nod dumbly knowing that despite the loss of her apprenticeship she was getting off easy this time.

"Yes Sir."

Snape looked at the clock that sat on his bedside table, his eyes narrowed.

"Well don't just stand there... leave before I decide to give you a detention as well."

Hermione nodded again, stuffing the G-string in the back pocket of her jeans and quickly made her way out of his rooms, his voice echoing after her...

"ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!"

Hermione began walking back to the Gryffindor common room muttering obscenities, her thoughts returning to the G-String that was still in her back pocket as well as the book. A wicked grin spread across her features.

"Fine Snape, go ahead and take your points... I have something much better."

* * *

**A/N: Okay before I completely wrap this chapter up I would like to point out a few things...**

**Hermione is a little OOC right now but trust me she won't always be like this. I'm just trying to establish that there IS another side to her than just the prudish bookworm we are all used to.**

**Also Tempus Temporis is Latin I give house points to any who guesses what it means ;)**

**Other than that **

**R+R flames are welcomed ;)**


	3. On the verge of defeat

**Beautiful Destruction**

**By: Chibi Kyo Chan**

**Warning:** _This fic contains content meant for mature audiences 18 and over. If you are a person easily offended or disgusted then this is not the fic for you. _

_**A/N: **I'd also would like to send a special thanks to my new Beta Sapphos -Daughter for taking the time to fix my awful grammar mistakes._

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_{On the verge of defeat}_

**Tuesday, September 2nd, 1998 **

**12:42 A.M. **

Minerva McGonagall sat across from Albus Dumbledore a man she always cherished and respected, with her mouth hanging open and a look on her face that seemed as if Dumbledore just told her that her cat got ran over by the night bus. He could have asked her to attach extra arms and pretend to be a giant squid she couldn't have been more shocked!

"I miscalculated Minerva. I didn't think Voldemort would be so quick and thorough in taking over the Ministry."

"How could you not see that coming?" Minerva asked, snapping out of her previous shock "He has people like Lucius Malfoy for Merlin's sake! Half his death eaters run the bloody ministry!"

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. "I overestimated myself… I thought I had enough pull in the ministry to prevent something like this."

"Albus! You're not God you can't control how things go! You're a great Wizard… but you're not invincible."

"Don't you think that I know this?"

"I honestly think you didn't realize this until now." she stated as she stood knocking her chair over in the process. "Do you realize what this kind of mistake could mean?"

"Of course I-"

"NO!" Minerva snapped interrupting what Albus was about to say. "I don't think you do."

For the first time in his life Albus Dumbledore was at a loss for words.

"This mistake means the hope of the wizarding world will die... and not just our hope Albus, but a seventeen year old boy as well."

"Minerva it's his destiny..."

"He's just a boy! I don't give a damn about the bloody Prophecy! I don't see a seventeen year old boy defeating He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

Dumbledore couldn't even look her in the eye, to McGonagall's utter horror.

"You plan for him to die don't you Albus?" She whispered her eyes wide in fear as she slowly put the pieces together in her mind "That was the plan all along wasn't it?"

"Minerva, calm down, we'll work through this... with your help I'm sure we could come up with a solution..."

"No Albus, you made your grave-" Minerva stated anger laced in her words as it slowly devoured the horror she felt only moments ago. With quick strides, she made her way over to the door her hand resting on the cool metal of the doorknob, "You can lie in it." and with that said Minerva left Dumbledore alone once more.

And for the first time in many, many years Albus Dumbledore felt like he lost the upper hand.

He might actually lose.

With a heavy sigh, Dumbledore buried his face in his hands, "What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter but it was kind of like an important filler with a nasty cliff hanger .... so it had to be done for the sheer fact of importance of plot and because we feel like torturing you. lol. Just kidding.**

**R+R Flames are welcomed**


End file.
